L'appel du côté obscur
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {Challenge Juin 2019 du Collectif NoName} Il doit former l'élu, il a trouvé un frère, oubliant juste que tous les sentiments ne sont pas dénués de risques. Il doit devenir l'élu, celui qui amènera l'équilibre, il se laisse pourtant guider par la peur, l'arrogance et l'amour. Co-écrit avec Nanthana14.
1. Prologue

**_Dans le cadre du challenge de juin 2019 du _Collectif Noname_, nous pouvions faire une fic à 4 mains. La fic qui suit est donc co-écrite par _Nanthana14_ et moi-même. Chacune de nous a fait le point de vue d'un des deux personnages (essayez de deviner qui a fait qui… c'est facile) et nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira à la lecture. En tout cas, j'ai eu un énorme plaisir de travailler avec elle, merci beaucoup donc Nanthana, pour ce partenariat, la motivation et cette connexion que nous avions eu tout du long des chapitres !_**

**_Cette fic est donc publiée sur mon profil, mais également sur le sien, donc cela peut être sympa de lui laisser une review, même en copié-collé, sur son profil également ;)_**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Je connais la douleur. J'ai déjà traversé de nombreux combats, j'ai déjà été frappé, blessé, donné pour mort, mais cette douleur-là, cette douleur qui vous consume de l'intérieur et qui oppresse votre cœur jusqu'à ce que chaque battement soit douloureux, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Pire, je ne pensais pas que des simples mots pouvaient faire aussi mal… Comme je ne pensais pas qu'il serait la personne qui prononcerait ces mots.

Pourtant, il a l'air sûr de lui, cela ne ressemble pas à un mensonge. Il a posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour le placer devant lui comme il l'a eu fait avec moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Ses mains qui vous apaisent immédiatement, qui vous protègent. Il y a un tel côté rassurant chez lui… paternel.

Oui… Elle vient de là ma douleur, ce n'est pas mon maître que je suis en train de regarder, c'est le père qui m'a élevé. Les autres m'avaient prévenu que notre relation ne semblait pas conforme au Code, mais je n'ai rien voulu voir. Est-ce que j'ai fini par croire que nous serions toujours ensemble ? Qu'il n'y en aurait plus jamais d'autres après moi ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Je n'étais pas le premier, je ne serai pas le dernier.

C'est la règle des Jedis. Il y a des maîtres et des apprentis… Et les maîtres changent d'apprentis… Seulement, jamais de manière aussi abrupte. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il vient de me rejeter en direct avec une violence qui m'a coupé le souffle ? _« Moi je le formerai… »_… Quatre mots, juste quatre mots dits avec le même entêtement qui le prive de siéger au Conseil des Jedis. Pourtant, il en aurait l'étoffe. Qui Gon Jinn est sans doute l'un des plus grands Jedis de son temps, mais il est impulsif aussi… ça m'a fait sourire plus d'une fois d'ailleurs, mais pas là… parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est contre moi. Pourtant je l'ai soutenu. Mécaniquement j'ai dit au Conseil que j'étais prêt à prendre mon envol. C'est faux, mais c'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre de ma bouche à ce moment précis, alors je l'ai fait… Je l'ai fait même si je partage l'avis des autres. Il est trop vieux, trop empli de sentiments perturbants. Il est dangereux… et il veut me l'enlever… Non, ça c'est ma jalousie qui parle. Pour le moment il est avec moi et son sourire se veut rassurant. Je me suis senti apaisé quelques heures, mais tout cela n'était qu'un leurre.

Il était écrit que je devais le perdre… d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'allais le perdre et au moment où j'ai senti son cœur s'arrêter sous mes doigts, j'ai eu l'impression de devenir orphelin une deuxième fois… Je n'ai plus rien, plus de famille… juste une promesse. Une promesse que je lui avais faite alors qu'il s'entêtait encore à l'article de la mort, la dernière chose que je pouvais faire pour lui.

Alors je me suis redressé et je suis retourné voir le Conseil. Je ne me rappelle même plus trop de ce que je leur ai dit. Je me rappelle juste du regard réprobateur de maître Yoda, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, ils ne pouvaient pas me refuser ses dernières volontés… Est-ce que j'ai haussé la voix à un moment ? Oui, peut-être, je ne sais plus vraiment…

Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je vois, c'est le regard inquiet de ce petit garçon de Tatooine se posant sur moi pendant que j'essaie de ne pas m'effondrer devant tout le monde, devant ce bûcher qui m'arrache ce que je ne voulais pas perdre : _« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »._ Je me rappelle du frisson le long de mon échine et de la satisfaction teintée de tristesse qui m'a étreint à ce moment précis. Au moins, je pourrais exhausser son dernier vœu, alors j'ai murmuré dans un souffle.

\- Tu deviendras un jedi.

OooooOooooO

Je suis là. Seul. J'ai perdu la personne qui ait voulu de moi, qui ait voulu m'élever au rang de Jedi, qui m'ait fait quitter ma condition d'esclave. Lui, le grand Jedi, repose à présent sur son bûcher de funérailles, mort, entouré de flammes qui brûlent un père et un rêve.

Quand je l'ai rencontré et aidé, il me semblait être la personne qu'il nous fallait à ma mère et moi pour nous sauver. Je me trompais. Il ne venait pas nous délivrer. Pourtant, ce chevalier Jedi revenait, parlait et me regardait avec insistance parfois. Je l'intriguais. Et soudain, il m'offrait un rêve, une chance de quitter ce monde fait de servitude. Qu'à moi, pas à ma mère, mais j'ai fait un choix difficile. Et j'ai également fait une promesse importante. Comment pourrais-je la tenir si j'ai aussi perdu ce rêve auquel je me rattachais ?

Perdre. Voilà quelque chose qui me tourmente depuis longtemps. Perdre quelqu'un. Lors de la rencontre avec le Conseil Jedi, ils ne voulaient pas de moi comme novice, à cause de cela. Le Grand Maître Jedi Yoda avait ressenti de trop grandes peurs en moi. Surtout celle de perdre ma mère.

Ils m'ont donc repoussé car j'aimais ma mère, qu'elle me manquait et pour eux ce n'était pas normal ? Pourtant, je trouve que c'est un bon moteur pour se dépasser, devenir un bon chevalier Jedi. Pour protéger ceux qu'on aime, ne doit-on pas avoir peur de ne plus les revoir ? Et c'est exactement le pourquoi que je me suis retrouvé, là, devant eux ! Pour pouvoir la sortir aussi de cette situation, lui offrir mieux qu'une vie d'esclave et la garder près de moi ! Sans cette volonté et cette peur, je serais là-bas encore ! Comment peuvent-ils renier ce que Qui Gon a vu en moi ?

Car je sais. J'ai entendu ce que le Maître Jedi et son Padawan se sont dit. Qui Gon pensait que j'ai quelque chose, quelque chose de spécial. Comme être l'élu de leur prophétie. Obi Wan me semble plus sceptique vis-à-vis de moi. Je ne sais pourquoi. Peut-on être jaloux quand nous sommes un Jedi ? Car j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je lis dans les yeux du Padawan. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, la jalousie, c'est comme la peur et l'attachement il faut s'en débarrasser.

D'après eux, cela mène au côté obscur. Mais si je suis l'élu, cela sera impossible, je serai trop fort pour me laisser manipuler de la sorte. L'amour que j'ai reçu et donné à ma mère ne peut pas m'attirer sur ce chemin sombre comme ils semblent en être persuadés. La rage, à un moment, a fait frémir mon corps, je me suis crispé devant ce rejet, cette injustice. Injustice car j'ai réussi tous les tests. Sans exception, et ils ne veulent pas de moi.

Heureusement Qui Gon m'a gardé près de lui. Je pouvais l'observer. Et j'ai senti qu'il allait passer outre les ordres, m'enseigner plus que ce qu'il avait le droit. J'en suis sûr. Mais il n'a pas eu le temps.

Je suis là. J'ai quitté ma mère, j'ai perdu mon ami et mon père de substitution, que vais-je devenir ?

Ma question a raisonné si fortement dans mon esprit que mes lèvres l'ont formulée malgré moi, me tournant instinctivement en direction de l'ancien Padawan. Pour finir je ne serai pas seul. Car Obi Wan me répond, avec un éclat de sincérité puissant dans son regard :

\- Tu deviendras un Jedi.


	2. Amour

_**Voilà la suite de cette histoire co-écrite avec **_**Nanthana14**_**. SI vous laissez une review, n'hésitez pas à lui en laisser une également, même en copié-collé, sur son profil. Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Amour**

* * *

Les années ont passé. La mort de Qui Gon reste une plaie qui ne se refermera jamais, mais je ne lui en veux plus de m'avoir repoussé pour obliger les Jedis à former le jeune garçon de Tatooine. Malgré les ombres que je vois passer par moment en lui, il est drôle, intelligent, courageux et il m'a permis de surmonter la mort de mon maître. Il s'était attaché à lui instantanément et nous avons pleuré ensemble avant de nous relever et d'avancer côte à côte, plus comme des frères devenus orphelins que comme un maître et son apprenti, mais je sais moi, le bienfait d'une relation plus poussée que la froide relation entre le disciple et l'élève. Je voulais lui offrir ce qu'il aurait eu s'il avait eu la chance d'être le padawan de Qui Gon.

En plus, il est doué. Il a soif d'apprendre et je dois bien reconnaître que je me suis vraiment attaché à lui. L'une des choses les plus cruelles lorsque l'on devient Jedi c'est de tout perdre dès l'enfance, d'être arraché de sa famille parfois avant même d'en avoir conscience et de se retrouver seul. Je n'aime pas la solitude et Anakin non plus. Tatooine est une planète noire de monde et la séparation avec sa mère a été difficile.

J'ai pris soin de lui, j'ai apaisé ses cauchemars comme Qui Gon avait apaisé les miens et… comme il l'aurait fait, j'ai fini par m'attacher, réellement m'attacher et c'est pour ça que je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui. Je ne me sens pas bien parce que je vois qu'il ne l'est pas non plus.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de me confier tout ce qui lui passait par la tête même à des heures parfaitement incongrues, je vois qu'il se referme. Il a des cernes sous les yeux qu'il cache maladroitement. Il est fatigué, mais il refuse de l'admettre. Il devrait pourtant le savoir, cette tête de mule, que je sais repérer ce genre de chose. En dix ans, je le connais par cœur. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je me dis que je devrais réellement lui parler, mais les missions s'enchainent et la dernière en date devrait sans doute lui faire retrouver le sourire, car moi aussi je suis content de revoir Padmé. Elle est à la fois un bon et un mauvais souvenir, mais je l'apprécie. Elle a une force de caractère qui pousse au respect et c'est bien pour ça qu'on tente de la tuer. Les retrouvailles ont été chaleureuses, même si j'ai vu le regard d'Anakin. Il est tout autant subjugué que sur Tatooine et contrairement à ce qu'il pense, elle aussi a été troublée… Il en a douté, mais cela s'est vite confirmé.

Je peux le comprendre. Ce sont deux jeunes gens… Son caractère affirmé, son goût pour la politique, un complot pour la tuer. Cela m'a frappé dès que nous avons commencé à discuter, dès que j'ai vu Anakin interagir avec elle. Padmé est presque un double parfait de Satine au même âge et Anakin… eh bien… J'ai l'impression de me revoir. C'est troublant. Il veut me le cacher, mais je sais ce qu'il ressent. Je l'ai aimée moi aussi, bien plus que ce que l'Ordre autorise… En fait, non… J'aurais quitté l'Ordre si elle me l'avait demandé, mais après plus d'un an à la protéger, on nous a assigné une autre mission sans que je puisse lui dire au revoir. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je ne ferai pas ça… Je les laisserai se parler si nous devons partir parce que je l'ai vu, ce regard, ce coup de foudre immédiat entre eux. Avec le recul, je pense que Qui Gon aussi l'avait vu… Je suis presque sûr qu'il a fait exprès même de nous faire partir de Mandalore aussi vite. Il avait peur que je reste. Est-ce que ma vie aurait été meilleure ou pire si je l'avais fait ? Je crois que je ne le saurai jamais, mais au moins j'aurais fait ce choix seul.

Je laisserai Anakin choisir seul, mais je voudrais bien qu'il m'en parle. J'aurais bien quelques conseils à lui donner… Surtout un…

\- Fais attention Anakin, l'amour est un jeu dangereux, tu peux perdre bien plus que tu ne le crois… et puis c'est une femme politique…

Satine était comme elle et son rôle de leader politique passait avant le reste. Qui Gon n'ont plus n'aimait pas réellement les politiciens. Il faut apprendre à s'en méfier, même s'ils paraissent amicaux, doux ou aimant, oui, il faut s'en méfier. J'ai fini par le lui dire… Quand il s'est enfin ouvert à moi. Oui, je lui ai dit.

\- Méfie-toi Anakin…

OoooOoooO

En regardant la vue sans la voir depuis le balcon de la Sénatrice Padmé, je suis perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai été si nerveux à cause de cette nouvelle rencontre avec elle. Mon esprit était tellement tourné vers sa personne durant toutes ces années. Dix années que je ne l'avais pas vue, dix longues années à l'imaginer dans mon esprit telle que ma mémoire a bien voulu s'en rappeler. Et elle m'a semblé si froide et distante lors de notre entrevue. Et pourtant toujours aussi belle que dans mon souvenir. J'ai été déçu par son accueil. J'avais voulu briller devant elle, mais elle et mon maître m'ont rabaissé tel un petit garnement mal élevé. Ce dernier m'a dit de ne pas me focaliser sur le négatif… mais quel est le positif dans cette situation ? Je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Pourtant je sais qu'il a raison.

Obi Wan arrive à ce moment et semble inquiet, par le simple constat qu'il fait sur ma fatigue apparente, que je n'arrive pas à lui dissimuler. Il est tellement plus qu'un simple maître pour moi. A la mort de Qui Gon, ce maître qui n'a pu en être un pour moi, Obi Wan m'a pris sous son aile. Nous avons traversé la tristesse d'une perte ensemble, rendant notre lien plus fort. Oui, plus fort qu'un simple maître et son padawan. Alors autant me confier, autant vider un peu ce qui me tracasse, autant faire le vide et lui dire ce qui me ronge. Serais-je plus léger après ? Mes soucis se seront-ils envolés ? Mes peurs ne se réaliseront-elles pas ? Je ne le sais pas, mais je me lance. Il me connaît de toute façon. Je ne pourrais lui cacher longtemps des choses.

Oui je suis fatigué. Il le sait, le voit et le ressent. Je dors si mal ces derniers temps. Toujours les mêmes cauchemars. Ma mère. Qui souffre. Qui appelle à l'aide. Qui crie. Des rêves. De simples rêves. Mais qui reviennent. Sans cesse. Toutes les nuits ou presque. Qui me font sursauter et suer dans mon lit. Qui m'empêche de me reposer correctement. Obi Wan veut me rassurer. Les rêves vont et viennent, s'effacent avec le temps. Soit. Mais pourquoi pas ceux-là ? Pourquoi je rêve d'elle ?

Je préférerais mieux rêver de Padmé. Cela serait plus agréable. Elle occupe une si grande place dans mes pensées. Pourquoi pas alors durant la nuit ? Cela serait plus doux que ces cauchemars.

Je lui dis mon secret enfoui dans mon cœur. Je suis si enivré de l'avoir revue. Il me met en garde. Encore une fois. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'en empêcher, de toujours me dire quoi faire ou ne pas faire ? Pourquoi mon engagement envers l'Ordre Jedi serait incompatible avec ce que je ressens pour Padmé ? Malgré qu'il me ronge de l'intérieur, je suis si léger à ses côtés. Je brûle quand je ne la vois pas, mais je me consume lors de sa présence. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut en savoir d'ailleurs ! Il n'a pas à me donner des conseils sur ce qu'il ne connaît pas.

Le pire c'est qu'il se méfie d'elle ! Car elle est une politicienne… je me suis trompé en voulant me confier à lui, lui ouvrir mon cœur sur mes sentiments. Il me dit de me méfier. Mais mon cœur me dicte autre chose. Il me dicte d'aimer. Ce qu'il peut m'agacer parfois, et je le lui fais remarquer.

\- Ne me faites pas la leçon sur la politique.


	3. Rage

_**Voilà la suite de cette histoire co-écrite avec **_**Nanthana14**_**. Si vous laissez une review, n'hésitez pas à lui en laisser une également, même en copié-collé, sur son profil. Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Rage**

* * *

Tout est si confus. J'ai mal… vraiment mal et de différentes manières. En premier lieu, j'ai mal physiquement. Ma tête martèle furieusement et donne l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Mes poignets et mes chevilles, serrés dans les entraves du champ de confinement sont de plus en plus douloureux. Ma position n'est pas agréable, mon dos commence à tirer lui aussi. Il faut que je me concentre pour que ma respiration redevienne tranquille, pour ne pas laisser la panique m'envahir alors que je suis dans une situation de vulnérabilité qui ne me plaît pas… qui ne me plaît pas parce que je sens le côté obscur, il est là, tout autour de moi et il semble bien plus fort que cette aura qui entourait le Zabrak responsable de la mort de mon maître.

Je tente de remettre mes idées en place. Cela n'arrange pas mon mal de tête, mais au moins j'ai l'impression de savoir où je suis : Géonosis. J'ai remonté la piste du chasseur de prime depuis Kamino et j'ai fini par me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Cela amuserait beaucoup Qui Gon à qui je faisais parfois ce même reproche. Un frisson remonte le long de mon échine, me ramenant à un autre type de douleur et à une autre inquiétude.

En effet, il n'y a pas que ma situation qui m'angoisse subitement. Il n'y a pas que mes douleurs physiques qui me font mal. En ouvrant les yeux, encore perdu et affaibli, j'ai senti que le côté obscur n'était pas la seule chose qui perturbait la Force autour de moi. Il y avait la résilience d'une douleur terrible, viscérale et qui venait de quelqu'un de proche, de quelqu'un avec lequel j'étais connecté… de mon padawan… de mon petit frère.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je suis encore confus et désorienté. Je me rappelle vaguement l'avoir localisé sur Tatooine et non sur Naboo comme je lui avais demandé. Mais Tatooine ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Je sais ce qu'il a laissé là-bas, ce qu'il a perdu en acceptant de suivre mon ancien maître et cela me terrifie un peu. Surtout depuis qu'il s'est ouvert et qu'il a partagé ses cauchemars… Ses cauchemars qui ne font que parler d'elle et de souffrances qu'elle endure, lui faisant perdre pied chaque jour un peu plus.

Oui… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a franchi le pas pour retourner sur cette planète, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a souffert et cela me touche. Il est mon padawan, voire un peu plus, même si certains n'approuvent pas la force du lien qui nous unit. Rien de bien nouveau en soi, on nous avait fait le même reproche avec Qui Gon, mais je me dois d'être là pour lui. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas et je ne peux m'empêcher de me maudire. Si je n'avais pas manqué de prudence, je n'aurais pas été fait prisonnier de manière aussi bête et j'aurais sans doute senti ce qui est en train de lui arriver. J'aurais peut-être même pu l'aider à affronter cette épreuve. Là, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est sentir sa souffrance et cela me retourne l'estomac. Oh, contrairement à la douleur qui pulse à mes tempes, elle semble diminuer, mais je sais qu'il ne va pas bien et je ne suis pas là pour l'aider. Cela fait monter en moi une rage qui fait écho à la sienne.

\- Accroche-toi Anakin. Je suis désolé.

OooooOooooO

Mon corps sait ce qu'il fait. De la mécanique. Il répare, il arrange, il améliore. C'est tellement naturel pour moi que je le fais sans avoir à y réfléchir. Mes pensées s'égarent donc dans un tourbillon ravageur d'émotions contradictoires qui me font si mal.

Cela fait des heures que je suis seul, tripatouillant des robots et autres machines qui attendaient apparemment depuis des lustres d'être réparées. Je me suis isolé dans l'atelier de cette maison sur Tatooine, cette maison qui avait accueilli ma mère pour quelques années de bonheur. J'ai été surpris, presque vexé d'apprendre que ma mère avait pu refaire sa vie, être heureuse sans moi. Pourtant elle le méritait tellement. Pour finir je suis content qu'elle ait pu connaître de la joie avant sa mort. Même si je n'étais pas là. J'aurais dû. J'aurais pu la sauver comme cela ! Je leur en veux de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, de pas avoir été la chercher !

Des heures ont passé, à voir, revoir et ressentir toutes ces émotions qui tourbillonnent en moi haine, tristesse, aversion. Colère, douleur, rage, impuissance. Fureur, ressentiment, désespoir. Révolte, violence, dégoût, accablement. L'un après l'autre, ces sentiments broient mon cœur, me font suffoquer et me tirent vers une force que je n'ai pu combattre. Là-bas. Je ne l'ai pas voulu en fait. J'ai laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus. Tellement difficile de museler les émotions, de les comprendre pour les faire taire.

La mécanique est simple au moins. J'essaie de me concentrer sur elle. Padmé arrive à ce moment, tendre et compatissante, un plateau dans les mains. D'appétit, je n'en ai pas. Mais je n'en peux plus de me retenir… il faut que cela sorte de moi, je vais imploser sinon. Elle est la personne la plus chère à mon cœur dorénavant, je ne peux lui cacher ce que je ressens. Je lui crie donc ma rage.

Ma rage de ne pas être tout puissant. Ma rage contre Obi-Wan qui m'empêche de grandir, car il est jaloux de ma puissance, une puissance qu'il n'aura jamais. Ma rage de ne pas avoir été là et d'avoir laissé ma mère avec des gens si… simples, si faibles et si lâches. Je lui promets même d'être un jour tout-puissant, le Jedi le plus puissant qu'il n'y ait jamais existé. Je préserverai les gens de la mort même !

Car là, je la revois, ma mère… attachée par les mains à ce support de torture, le visage ensanglanté, à peine reconnaissable… rien qu'à m'imaginer ce qu'elle a dû subir pendant de si longs jours me retourne le ventre et me brise. Je n'ai pu la sauver, lui épargner cet enfer. Des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues… mes mains tremblent et à les regarder, je revois ce que j'ai fait après son dernier souffle. Toute la douleur qui m'a envahi. Toute la haine qui l'a si vite remplacée. Et que j'ai laissé exploser. A quoi bon la retenir ?

Padmé est toujours silencieuse, à l'écoute. Mais ne voit-elle pas que j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible ? Pourtant, je ne peux que me donner raison. Ma haine envers ces barbares est si glaciale.

\- Ça a été terrible. Ils sont tous morts. Je les ai tués. Je les ai tous tués. Tous, sans exception. Même les femmes… et aussi les enfants, tous. Ce sont des animaux, je les ai égorgés comme des animaux, je les hais !

Tout en disant ces mots remplis de rage avec un ton si froid et haineux, mes larmes ont redoublé, inondant mon visage, trahissant toute la douleur qui s'est tapie en moi. Une douleur si grande qu'elle me consume de l'intérieur, brûle toute ma volonté de respecter le code d'Honneur de l'Ordre, terrasse mon corps qui plie et ne peut endurer plus. J'ai mal, terriblement mal. Au point que je m'effondre au sol.

Je suis perdu, désespéré, je ne sais plus ce qui se passe en moi. Tout est peine, colère, dégoût. Padmé se veut empathique, me dit que la colère est un sentiment humain et naturel. Oui mais moi je ne suis pas un simple humain. Je suis Jedi.

\- Je sais que je vaux mieux que ça.


	4. Peur

_**Voilà la suite de cette histoire co-écrite avec **_**Nanthana14**_**. Avez-vous trouvé qui a écrit quel personnages? N'hésitez pas à nous confier vos hypothèses! Et si vous laissez une review, n'hésitez pas à en laisser une également sur le profil de Nantha, même en copié-collé. Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Peur**

* * *

C'est étrange comme il pense que je ne suis pas capable de voir tous les changements qui s'opèrent de jour en jour chez lui. Il doit penser que je suis bien trop focalisé sur nos missions, à moins qu'il ne pense que cela ne m'intéresse pas, mais c'est faux.

J'avais déjà compris sur Geonosis quand ils m'ont rejoint dans l'arène. Leurs regards, leurs joues encore un peu rouges. Ils étaient comme deux adolescents surpris par leurs parents et puis… J'ai parfaitement su ce qui s'était passé sur Naboo. Ils pensent sans doute tous les deux qu'ils sont capables de se cacher, de ne pas se faire prendre, mais ils n'ont aucune idée que c'est faux.

Pour un Jedi expérimenté, il y a des mots, des regards, des gestes qui ne trompent pas. Ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. Bien plus que le devrait un simple garde du corps pour la femme qu'il protège, bien plus qu'un soldat attaché à son commandant.

Non, ils s'aiment tous les deux. Ils cachent leur amour pendant des séjours sur Naboo, dans des rencontres la nuit dans son appartement sur Coruscant. Ils s'aiment et bien évidement que je le sais.

Je le sais parce que je l'ai vécu. Pendant les mois que j'ai passé auprès de Satine, j'ai ressenti tout ce qu'il ressent : ce manque quand elle était loin de moi, cette angoisse quand je la voyais prendre des risques inconsidérés, ce désir quand elle me frôlait, déposant sur mes vêtements son parfum sucré.

Je les vois rire et je me revois prendre Satine dans mes bras, laisser mes mains courir sur sa peau, l'embrasser à nous couper le souffler et lui promettre… lui promettre de quitter l'ordre des Jedis sur le champ si elle me le demandait. Satine ne m'a jamais faite cette demande, elle a privilégié sa carrière politique et Padmé… Padmé, je ne sais pas si elle le fera… Elle aussi est une femme publique, une vraie, une sénatrice avec son fort caractère. Elle ressemble tellement à Satine que j'ai l'impression d'être mon ancien maître. A la différence que je suis bien incapable de regarder Anakin de haut pour lui faire la morale et qu'il est sans doute encore plus borné que moi et puis…

Nous sommes en guerre. Personne ne peut dire si nous serons encore en vie demain. Est-ce que c'est si important tout ça finalement ? Pourquoi devrais-je empêcher deux jeunes gens de s'aimer ? Surtout que la mort colle à nos pas et que nous ne revenons pas indemnes de nos missions. Alors c'est bien l'amour pour panser les plaies, non ?

Bien entendu, pour son avenir il faut mieux que le Conseil n'en sache rien. Je pense que j'ai réussi à les couvrir pour le moment, même si parfois, les petits sourires de Yoda ont la fâcheuse manie de me mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais il ne dit rien… Ce n'est pas bien nouveau… Il ne dit jamais rien ! De toute manière, ce n'est pas lui que je dois craindre. Après tout, jamais il n'a fait de remarques à Qui Gon sur le lien qui nous unissait, pourtant il savait bien qu'il était plus mon père que mon maître.

Et puis, Anakin est à part. Il n'est pas un Jedi comme les autres, il est l'Elu, celui qui doit ramener l'équilibre dans la Force, peut-être qu'il est plus enclin à lui accorder ce genre de digression, même s'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit formé. Au final, je me rends compte que je me pose un certain nombre de questions. Je m'inquiète bien plus que lui-même. Lui, il ne pense qu'aux beaux yeux de la femme qu'il aime, qu'à la prendre dans ses bras et se retrouver à ses côtés.

Le bonheur l'a rendu heureux et rayonnant pendant des mois et puis, petit à petit, j'ai perçu une ombre revenir dans son regard. Une ombre qu'il me cache et qui annonce le retour de ses cauchemars. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Les cauchemars d'Anakin ont cette fâcheuse tendance à être trop vrais. Je reconnais que cela fait monter mon inquiétude d'un cran, surtout qu'il ne m'en parle pas, pire, il refuse de m'en parler. Il nie et il s'emporte. Quand ils touchaient sa mère, il avait fini par se confier, là, il ne me dit rien et c'est bien pire. C'est pire parce que je sais qu'ils concernent Padmé… C'est pire parce qu'il pense que je ne sais toujours pas quel lien les unit, parce qu'il croit que je ne serai pas là pour l'aider. C'est faux…

Je sais ce que tu vis bien plus que tu ne le penses. Je sais combien aimer est merveilleux et destructeur à la fois.

\- N'ai pas peur de te confier, Anakin. Je serai toujours là.

OoooOoooO

Sursaut. Sueur. Peur.

Je me réveille haletant, la boule au ventre. Encore ce même cauchemar. A côté de moi, Padmé dort profondément. Je me dis que tout va bien en essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Une réalité où tout est bonheur. Je me lève et me dirige vers la terrasse avec cette vue de nuit sur la ville si apaisante… j'essaie de me calmer de m'accrocher au positif.

Quelques souvenirs me reviennent… des souvenirs heureux. Ma vie est somme toute heureuse en fin de compte. Je goûte au bonheur chaque jour avec la femme que j'aime, et bientôt elle me donnera un enfant. Un bonheur qui a commencé bien des années avant. Oui, ma vie est belle…

Notre complicité naissante quand j'ai été son garde du corps sur Naboo… ces moments si forts entre nous que nous ne pouvions plus ignorer. Nos moments paisibles dans les champs, à discuter de tout, de rien, de politique, d'avenir, de rêves. Mes blagues, mes coups d'éclat pour l'épater. Pas sûr que cela ait fonctionné, il lui en fallait plus pour l'impressionner. Mais qu'importe, nous étions heureux, loin de tout, de tous, seuls au monde.

Notre mariage, pour que plus personne puisse nous enlever cet amour que nous avons failli perdre à jamais, d'avoir été si proche de nous faire tuer nous a donné le courage d'unir nos destins. Une journée si belle, si paisible. Il n'y avait que nous deux. La Contrée des Lacs comme décor, elle, si belle dans sa robe blanche, notre amour si fort. Aucune peur, aucun doute, rien qu'une promesse de bonheur caché, volé mais si grisant.

Et les années qui ont suivies, si douces à ses côtés. Nos obligations nous éloignant parfois, souvent, mais pour mieux nous retrouver. Ces moments dissimulés aux yeux de tous, mais que je savoure chaque seconde.

Son corps contre le mien, sa peau douce, ses baisers enflammés, nos danses lascives au rythme de nos désirs, mes mains dans ses cheveux longs et défaits, ma bouche sur ses seins ronds, une volupté qui a donné une surprise. L'annonce de ce bébé à venir est une joie sans nom. Moi qui n'ait pas eu de père, je vais en devenir un. La joie ne peut être plus complète. La femme que j'aime porte mon enfant.

Quand je la regarde se brosser les cheveux comme ce soir avant de nous être couchés, je ne vois qu'elle. Elle est si belle, elle croit même que l'amour m'aveugle, mais elle se trompe. Elle est belle, forte, intelligente et drôle. Ce n'est que naturel que je sois tombé amoureux d'elle. C'est mon ange, mon ange gardien. Pour elle, je donnerai ma vie, je ferai n'importe quoi pour ne pas la perdre.

Mon bonheur est complet, mais gâché par ces cauchemars qui deviennent récurrents. Il y a trop de ressemblances avec ceux que je faisais de ma mère… le même ressenti d'urgence, de réalité, d'imminence. Et personne en qui demander de l'aide, même à Obi Wan… il n'est pas au courant pour nous deux, me confier à lui reviendrait à lui dire notre secret et me montrer faible. Et je ne le suis pas.

Padmé a dû m'entendre en fait. Elle me rejoint, s'inquiète, veut savoir ce qui me tracasse. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut en être autrement. Elle insiste, elle ne veut pas que nous nous cachions des choses. Elle a raison. En parler pourra exorciser cette peur qui s'est tapie au fond de mon être, qui cherche à s'immiscer dans chaque partie de mon corps. Pourtant, me confier ne fait qu'agrandir cette crainte… elle a peur pour l'enfant. Mais ce qui m'importe le plus maintenant, c'est elle, uniquement elle.

L'Ordre a beau dire que l'attachement mène à la jalousie, que la peur de perdre quelqu'un mène au côté obscur, je ne peux renoncer à cet amour, et je ne permettrai pas que la mort me l'arrache. Pas à nouveau. J'en ai fait la promesse, une promesse dite avec rage et colère sur la tombe de ma mère, une promesse que je compte bien honoré :

\- Je ne faillirai plus.


	5. Egarement

_**Voici le 4ème chapitre de cette fic co-écrite avec **_**Nanthana14**_**. Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Egarement**

* * *

Je suis troublé en ce moment. Je ne peux pas réellement m'expliquer pourquoi mais je me sens mal. Je me sens mal parce que je le sens mal et c'est terrible comme cela m'affecte aussi. Cela ne devrait pas… pas à ce point. Il n'est plus mon padawan. Oui, c'est peut-être ça le problème. Maintenant que je n'ai plus vraiment à le former, il est juste mon frère et je m'inquiète. Il peut dire que tout va bien, je vois parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas. Il est nerveux, irritable et agacé. Il est secret et renfermé… Oh ça, il l'a toujours été, mais là c'est différent. Je le sens même dans la façon dont il a de ployer la Force autour de lui.

Il est agacé… enfin ça c'est un euphémisme. Il est furieux plutôt. Il ne comprend pas que le Conseil fait ça pour son bien, tout ce qu'il voit c'est qu'on veut bien l'accepter au Conseil mais sans faire de lui un Maître et ça il ne parvient pas à le tolérer. Il ne voit pas qu'il pourrait être le plus jeune Jedi qui aurait siégé, il ne voit que le déshonneur d'être regardé comme inférieur.

Il ne devrait pas agir de cette manière, même si je veux bien comprendre une part de sa frustration. Je sais ce que cela fait de se sentir inférieur aux autres. Je voudrais l'aider à lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas ici, mais il est toujours en colère et les autres ont peur.

Ça, je le sais aussi. Je l'ai compris dès que j'ai commencé sa formation. Les Maîtres Jedi se méfient de lui, ils sont à la fois excités et terrifiés à l'idée qu'il puisse réaliser cette maudite prophétie. Ils ont juste oublié qu'il n'est pas qu'un élu, c'est un enfant aussi et ils ont tendance à l'oublier.

J'ai bien tenté de faire part de mes inquiétudes pour lui. Je me suis ouvert à Mace Windu qui m'a écouté distraitement. Je me suis confié à Yoda qui a fait qu'acquiescer à mes craintes. Je voudrais faire plus, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Le danger rôde. Les Siths sont tapis dans l'ombre pour nous frapper et les missions s'enchainent de plus en plus vite.

Je ne peux pas prendre autant de temps que je veux pour aider Anakin et le rassurer. J'espère que Padmé parviendra à l'apaiser. Surtout avec ce qui les attend. Je le vois à ses joues légèrement plus rondes comme à ses vêtements plus amples qu'elle ne tardera pas à connaître la joie d'être mère. Je le vois aussi à son attitude et je sais très bien qui est le père. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment. Ce sera sans doute compliqué si l'Ordre le comprend, mais j'espère aussi que cela lui donnera autre chose à penser, que l'amour de celle qu'il aime pourra l'apaiser.

Il est si tourmenté. J'ai hésité… Je ne savais pas si je devais faire ou non ce dernier pas et puis je l'ai franchi. J'ai été la voir elle aussi. Je lui ai dit que je le trouvais nerveux, irritable et épuisé. Padmé n'a pas nié, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire sa préoccupation profonde. Je respecte son choix, mais je n'ai pas fini de m'inquiéter.

Je l'ai dit à Mace Windu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que je ne voulais pas qu'il se serve de sa relation avec Palpatine pour l'espionner. Oh, je sais qu'il faut se méfier des politiques, je passe mon temps à lui répéter, mais là c'est différent. Anakin apprécie Palpatine et même si moi aussi je le sens fourbe, je sais qu'il n'acceptera pas de l'espionner pour le compte du Conseil. Il est facile de lui trouver des défauts, mais Anakin est loyal à ses amis… et même si ça ne me plait pas, il considère Palpatine comme un ami, mais pas Maître Windu.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir être là plus longtemps, pouvoir les dissuader de tout ça et aider Anakin à comprendre que moi aussi je ressentais des vergences étranges autour de Palpatine.

Est-ce qu'il l'aurait mieux encaissé si cela était venu de moi ? Pas sûr… Quoi qu'il en soit, même en étant loin, la Force nous lie et je le sens vaciller. Je sens sa confusion, je sens sa colère et son égarement. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il se passe, mais cela m'affecte aussi.

Le tir venant de derrière me prend par surprise et me tire de mes pensées. Est-ce que c'est un clone qui vient de tirer ? Mon corps chute et juste avant que je ne frappe l'eau, je sens une onde de désespoir qui déchire la Force.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

OoooOoooO

Je suis là, à un tournant, je dois faire un choix, vite, si vite. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il me faut sauver Padmé. Et pour cela, je suis prêt à tout faire. Tout. Même sauver un seigneur Sith. Mais est-ce la bonne voie ?

J'ai été si perdu, égaré ces derniers moments. Tout repasse très vite dans mon esprit.

Quand le Chancelier m'a demandé de tuer le Comte Dooku… c'était tellement contraire aux Codes Jedi… il était désarmé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais c'était ce qui semblait le plus juste, le plus efficace pour la Paix, la Démocratie. Pourtant ce n'est pas cela qui m'a vraiment incité. Non. Les paroles de Palpatine à ce moment-là ont résonné en moi… la vengeance. Celle pour mon bras, celle pour Obi Wan qui gisait sous la passerelle, entre vie et mort peut-être. On ne peut pas dire que je regrette mon geste. Non. Et d'ailleurs personne ne m'en a blâmé. C'était un Sith. Au contraire, on m'a même loué.

Enfin… surtout une personne. Qui m'a fortement remercié et félicité. Il est l'un des seuls. Certes, Obi Wan m'a laissé sur le devant de la scène pour les louanges, car c'est moi qui ai sauvé la mission, mais il ne voit pas toutes mes capacités. Le Chancelier a vu mon potentiel. Il m'a soutenu, m'a conseillé. Il m'a même dit que je pouvais être membre du Conseil des Jedi et être élevé au rang de Maître. Que mon cœur a été gonflé de joie et de reconnaissance à ces paroles. Enfin quelqu'un qui voit mon potentiel. Mais quelle déception lors du Conseil ! Ils m'ont refusé le rang de Maître, mais je peux siéger. Je peux être là, mais je ne dois rien dire. Ils ne me font pas confiance… alors comment je peux leur faire confiance en retour ? Et pourtant c'est là, à ce moment qu'ils me demandent de faire une chose horrible. Espionner le Chancelier. Mes doutes sur leurs motivations se sont installés et pourtant Obi Wan n'a pas voulu me donner plus de détails. Comment faire quelque chose qui est contraire à toutes les notions des Jedi, sans connaître les motivations finales ? Sont-ils si peu différents des autres pour finir ?

De plus, Palpatine a compris. Ou deviné. Il m'a fait part de ses réserves vis-à-vis du Conseil des Jedi lors de cette entrevue à l'opéra. J'ai été flatté qu'il se confie à moi. Je me rappelle de ses paroles, si justes. Les Jedi ne nous apprennent pas tout. Ils nous cachent la partie obscure. C'est dangereux certes, mais je suis d'accord avec lui pour dire qu'il nous faut tout connaître pour mieux appréhender le monde dans sa totalité. Et surtout, c'est là que j'ai pu apprendre qu'il y avait une possibilité de sauver Padmé si mon cauchemar deviendrait réalité. Il en sait tellement. Et à ma question sur la possibilité de tromper la mort, il a été catégorique : pas chez les Jedi.

J'ai été si perdu. Ces paroles résonnent en moi encore. Le doute m'a rongé, me tourmentant. Padmé qui me dit que tout se passera bien pour elle et le bébé. Pourtant je sais qu'il n'en est rien. Mes rêves sont si puissants, si vrais, si douloureux. Aimer n'est pas un crime. Sauver la personne qu'on aime non plus. De cela j'en suis sûr.

Lors de ma découverte de la vraie nature de Palpatine, je n'ai su quoi penser de cette démocratie qui part en lambeaux, des Jedi. Pourtant en découvrant la vérité, j'ai eu peur. Peur, car il est un seigneur noir, puissant. Que je n'ai pu détecter, même avec la Force. Qu'aucun Jedi n'a pu détecter. Ou presque. Ils s'en méfiaient, à juste titre en fin de compte. Je me suis trompé, et je suis donc parti prévenir le Conseil. Pourquoi je n'ai pu venir avec eux pour l'arrêter? A nouveau balayé comme une chose insignifiante en laquelle leur confiance n'est pas donnée. Et j'ai attendu leur retour dans la salle du Conseil, seul. Quoi faire ? En regardant notre appartement à moi et Padmé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être effrayé… Et s'ils ne l'arrêtaient pas, mais le condamnaient ? Car le Sith n'allait pas se laisser faire. Et s'il n'était plus là, comment sauver la femme que j'aime ? Je ne peux laisser faire, je ne peux pas les laisser me prendre mon seul espoir de la sauver.

Et là, je suis devant un choix à faire, très vite. Maître Windu est prêt à tuer son adversaire. Windu qui ne me comprenait pas. Ou même qui n'a jamais essayé de me comprendre. Qui s'est méfié de moi jusqu'au dernier instant alors que j'ai fait le choix de le prévenir.

Le Chancelier a su être un confident si attentif avec moi. J'ai eu l'impression de suite d'être compris, compris dans ma totalité. Les bons côtés de ma personnalité, mais également les plus noirs. Car le peu de mes doutes ou de mes questionnements que j'ai fait part à Obi Wan ou même à Maître Yoda, on me répondait seulement de bannir ces émotions, ces pensées dangereuses. Ils n'ont pas voulu me comprendre, pour essayer… je ne sais pas moi, mais peut-être qu'en m'écoutant et tentant de me comprendre, ma confiance aurait été plus grande envers eux…

Palpatine a fait tout cela. Il a su m'écouter. Il a su me dire ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Et surtout, surtout, il peut m'aider à sauver Padmé. Alors je crie mon désespoir:

\- J'ai besoin de lui !


	6. Haine

_**Et voilà pour la suite de l'histoire co-écrite avec **_**Nanthana14**_**. Tout devient plus dur pour nos deux personnages. Bonne lecture!**_

PS : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 

* * *

**Haine**

* * *

Quand je reviens à Coruscant, je suis presque dans un état second. J'ai peur, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… J'ai peur. Sur le trajet, j'ai tenté de contacter les autres Jedis, mes amis, mais personne ne me répond. Il n'y a que Bail Organa qui brise enfin ma terreur. Il n'est pas un Jedi, mais il est un ami et en quelques mots il m'apprend l'horrible vérité.

En une fraction de seconde, une onde de peur revient et est sur le point de me submerger. Je suis terrifié, mais pas pour moi… Je suis terrifié pour lui, pour cet ancien apprenti que je considère comme mon petit frère. Juste avant de chuter, j'ai ressenti tellement de sentiments contraires, de douleur, de désespoir que je suis glacé à l'idée qu'il ait connu lui aussi ce sort tragique.

Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi pressé de rejoindre la planète capitale et son air vicié. Je n'ai pensé qu'à lui pendant tout le trajet et quand je retrouve Yoda, c'est la première question qui me brûle les lèvres, mais son regard m'arrête et me pétrifie. Le temps des questions viendra plus tard, pour le moment, nous devons nous rendre au Temple et sauver les Jedis qui peuvent l'être encore.

L'atmosphère est lourde dès que je mets un pied dans le grand hall. Il est silencieux, sombre et mort… Mort comme les corps des Jedis qui jonchent le sol partout où je regarde. La nausée me soulève quand je découvre celui de Shaak Ti. Elle a tenté de protéger tout le monde, mais elle l'a payé de sa vie, elle aussi. Ses yeux ouverts, fixes et morts qui sont braqués sur moi me paralysent.

Il faut le léger contact de Maître Yoda pour que je me remette en marche. Mon cœur bat plus fort dans ma poitrine en découvrant toujours plus de morts… Ils sont tous morts… même les petits padawan et quand Yoda me fait remarquer que certains ont été tués par un sabre laser, cette fois mon cœur semble s'arrêter.

Pourquoi je pense à lui tout de suite ? Cela n'a aucun sens ! Il était en colère contre l'Ordre, mais là c'est différent ! C'est une boucherie ! Un acte ignoble, rempli de haine et terrifiant ! Il n'est pas comme ça. Je l'aurais vu, non ? J'ai été son maître ! Je tourne la tête vers maître Yoda, je crois que j'attends presque qu'il me rassure, mais je suis horrifié en comprenant qu'il pense la même chose que moi. Lui qui ne voulait pas qu'il soit formé, lui qui s'en est toujours méfié, je vois bien qu'il pense que c'est mon frè… mon ancien padawan qui a fait ça.

Je déglutis difficilement et je me redresse. Mes jambes tremblent, mais j'arrive à les maîtriser. J'ai une mission. Il faut que je la remplisse, après je m'autoriserai à chercher des réponses et je lui montrerai que ce n'est pas Anakin qui a fait ça… Tout cela n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi ?

Cette question me hante pendant tout le temps où j'aide à modifier le message pour les Jedis. Je la garde au fond de mon esprit, j'essaie de la repousser, mais elle revient sans cesse et comme je ne trouve pas de réponses, il faut que je sache.

Yoda tente de me retenir, me dit que nous n'avons pas le temps, mais je m'avance vers l'enregistrement des caméras de surveillance. Je vois sa tristesse et sa douleur pendant que je tends le bras pour l'allumer. Il a l'air de prendre pour acquis ce qui me torture depuis de longues minutes. Je lance l'holocam et mon cœur rate un battement avant de se briser. C'est lui… C'est bien lui qui a tué les nôtres avec une rage et une violence que je ne lui connais pas. Mes jambes tremblent à nouveau, mes larmes montent mais j'arrive à les retenir et le couperet de Yoda tombe. Il est devenu un Sith et il me demande de le tuer. Je proteste, mais son regard est tranchant et son verdict sans appel. Je tremble et reste prostré quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte qu'il est parti. Il faut que je m'en aille aussi et que je le retrouve, mais pas pour le tuer… Je ne pourrais pas… Je sais que je ne pourrais pas. Je veux juste le voir, lui parler et comprendre.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Anakin ?

OoooOoooO

Rouge. Tout est rouge.

Le paysage face à moi.

Le voile qui s'est créé devant ma vision.

Mon cœur qui saigne.

Le sol partout où je suis passé. Car partout où je passe, le sang coule. Et il a coulé.

D'abord là-bas, au Sénat. Pour avoir une chance de sauver Padmé, il me fallait garder en vie le Chancelier. Alors je n'ai pas hésité. Mon sabre laser a mis un terme à la vie de Mace Windu. Le point de non-retour a été franchi, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière dès cet instant.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne suis plus un Jedi. Je suis devenu un Sith. L'Apprenti de Maître Sidious. Le côté obscur de la Force m'entoure dorénavant. Le doute sur la légitimité de mon geste n'a pas duré longtemps pourtant.

De toute façon, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Il a toujours douté de moi, Mace Windu n'a jamais voulu de moi, depuis que Qui Gon m'avait ramené avec lui sur Coruscant jusqu'à cette satanée révélation du vrai rôle de Palpatine, il n'a jamais voulu de moi ! Toujours à douter, remettre en cause mes actions, mes capacités, ma loyauté même ! Toujours à me mettre de côté, comme un moins que rien, alors que c'est moi l'Elu, celui qui allait tout arranger. Pas lui ! Mais il se prenait pour plus fort et plus sage que tous, que moi ! Il m'a rabaissé tellement de fois, humilié tant de fois ! Que je… l'ai haï.

Maître Sidious a eu raison… j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Pour sauver Padmé, il fallait que je le fasse. Fallait que je sauve celui qui est devenu mon maître. Celui qui a la connaissance de toute la Force pour sauver mon amour. Et pour cela, je lui ai promis de faire ce qu'il souhaiterait.

Le Temple. Tuer tous les Jedi présents. Aucun n'en a réchappé. Rouge est devenu le sol sous leurs corps. Je ne sais plus comment j'ai fait tout cela… au fond de moi, je sais que cela n'est pas digne. Une larme m'échappe à ce souvenir. La rage, la haine que je gardais muselées, n'osant en parler à quiconque, m'ont guidé, m'ont donné la force d'effectuer ce que mon maître a exigé. Je n'ai eu qu'à les écouter, les suivre et elles ont fait l'innommable pour moi. J'étais à côté, comme dédoublé. Oui j'ai vu le soulagement du novice quand il m'a reconnu. Oui, je me rappelle qu'il m'a demandé quoi faire pour repousser les assaillants. Et oui j'ai vu sa surprise, sa terreur et sa douleur quand Dark Vador a levé son sabre laser.

Je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver. Car je ne suis plus Anakin Skywalker. L'enfant qui rêvait de justice, d'amour et de reconnaissance est mort, consumé par de longues années de batailles, de manque et de souffrance. Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est la rage emmagasinée au tréfonds de mon être, la peur de perdre celle que j'aime comme j'ai perdu ma mère, la soif du pouvoir que je sens bouillonner en moi.

Pour les Séparatistes, cela n'a été qu'une mission mineure. Ils ont été faibles et sont devenus inutiles. Mais chaque mort m'a donné une rage, une soif de sang que je ne contrôlais plus. Je ne sais plus si j'ai continué pour exécuter les ordres que j'ai reçus, par désespoir ou par simple plaisir d'étendre ma force sur des sujets plus bas et plus faibles que moi. Chaque fois que j'ai tué, je sentais la puissance du côté obscur grandir. Cela a été enivrant. Tant et si bien que quelques minutes m'ont suffi pour raser ces gêneurs de l'Empereur.

Maintenant que je regarde ce paysage rouge comme le sang que j'ai sur les mains, que je sens la larme tracer son sillon sur ma joue, que je ressens pleinement ce que je suis devenu, je n'ai qu'une pensée.

\- Je fais tout cela pour ne pas te perdre, Padmé.


	7. Douleur

_**Et voilà, bientôt au bout de cette fic, co-écrite avec un très grand plaisir avec **_**Nanthana14**_**! Si vous décidez de laisser une review, cela serait sympa de lui en laisser une, même en copié-collé sur cette histoire sur son profil! Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Douleur**

* * *

Je dois le retrouver. Je ne sais pas comment faire, mais je dois le faire. C'est dingue comme chaque battement de mon cœur semble me faire mal, comme mes muscles tendus sont douloureux. Cette souffrance mentale, cette impression douloureuse de l'avoir perdu se ressent dans tous mes muscles. Je dois le trouver et un nom s'impose à moi : Padmé… Je ne sais pas comment ni à quel niveau, mais si Anakin a sombré, elle doit savoir pourquoi, ils sont trop fusionnels pour qu'elle ne le sache pas.

Je me hâte donc de la rejoindre et quand je la retrouve, effondrée et en larmes, je comprends que j'ai vu juste. Elle n'est pas Jedi, elle n'a pas pu ressentir la détresse qui a parcouru la Force, mais elle sait que c'est lui d'une manière ou d'une autre qui se débat au milieu de l'incendie du Temple Jedi.

Elle me regarde avec une colère que je peux comprendre. Elle me tient pour responsable et elle a raison. Je sais au fond de moi que c'est ma faute, que je n'ai pas été attentif aux signes, que je l'ai laissé tomber en plein doute. Je n'ai pas pu le rassurer, pas pu l'aider… Je ne suis pas Qui Gon… Il doit avoir tellement honte de moi.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer sur moi, c'est Anakin qui a besoin d'aide, cependant Padmé ne cesse de me répéter qu'elle ne sait rien et elle est effondrée… Elle pleure et devant toute cette douleur, j'essaie un peu de la rassurer. Je lui dis que tout n'est pas perdu, que nous pouvons encore le sauver, qu'il a cru à des mensonges, mais que nous pouvons le ramener.

Elle m'écoute avec un air attentif en sanglotant doucement et je vois qu'elle a du mal à me croire. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr de croire moi-même à ce que je dis… Je dis sans doute cela aussi pour me rassurer. J'ai besoin de croire qu'il n'a pas agi de sa propre volonté, qu'il a été manipulé et trahi. J'ai besoin de croire que je peux faire quelque chose pour changer les choses. Pourtant tout mon être me hurle que c'est déjà trop tard et mon cœur me martèle que c'est ma faute.

Padmé continue de pleurer. Elle ne me dira rien. Elle l'aime. Elle veut le protéger. Alors, je me retire, mais je reste dans l'ombre. Je sais que maintenant qu'elle a compris, elle aura besoin de réponses et je sens qu'elle est capable de le retrouver.

Quand elle sort précipitamment de ses appartements, je la suis. La Force me dissimule. J'ai honte de faire ça, mais je dois le retrouver. Je me glisse dans son vaisseau et je ferme les yeux pour méditer pendant tout le trajet.

Je revois Anakin enfant, quand il est devenu mon padawan, je nous revois côte à côte lors de nombreuses batailles et dans cette guerre meurtrière et odieuse. Je nous vois rire, nous entraider, nous serrer dans les bras… Je comprends que ma relation n'a pas été celle d'un maître et d'un élève, mais Qui Gon ne m'avait pas habitué à la rigidité de ce genre de relation. Nous sommes proches. Nous sommes amis. Il est ma famille… et une larme coule sur ma joue sans que je puisse la retenir. Je la balaye et je reprends le contrôle de moi-même. Nous sommes arrivés…

Mustafar…

La planète est sinistre et colle parfaitement à mon humeur, le dernier refuge des Séparatistes. J'attends que Padmé se précipite dehors et je me rapproche. Anakin est là… Je le reconnais, mais en même temps, je vois qu'il a changé. Mon ancien padawan est mort… C'est bien un Sith qui se tient là… Dark Vador l'a déjà consumé. Le venin et la haine entachent chacun de ses mots. Mon cœur finit de se déchirer. Je l'ai perdu… Je ne pourrais pas le sauver. Il est tombé trop bas. Tout cela finira mal. Des tremblements s'emparent de mes mains, mais je les maitrise, ce n'est pas le moment. Je dois me concentrer, mais chacun de ses mots ou de ses actes me montrent que je ne peux plus rien faire.

Il est tombé si bas qu'il s'en prend même à Padmé. Est-ce qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle est désespérée à l'idée de le perdre ? Je sors de ma cachette. Je vois sa fureur et sa haine quand il m'aperçoit et il perd définitivement pied. Il s'en prend à Padmé, la moleste, l'accuse de trahison et il s'en faut de peu pour qu'il la tue.

Notre échange est coléreux, violent. Mon padawan, mon ami, mon petit frère n'est plus et pendant qu'il continue à vomir cette haine et cette douleur dont je ne comprends pas l'origine, je m'entends lui répliquer sur un ton sec :

\- Je ferai ce que je dois.

OoooOoooO

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je vois arriver un vaisseau. Après un doute éphémère, je reconnais celui de Padmé. Mais que fait-elle ici !? J'accours vers elle, me préparant au pire. Elle tremble, les larmes aux yeux quand elle saute dans mes bras. Que se passe-t-il ? Et c'est là que je comprends qu'elle sait.

Elle sait que j'ai basculé. Obi Wan lui a dit, ce traître. Il essaye de nous monter l'un contre l'autre, car le Conseil ne veut pas de notre amour. J'en suis persuadé, il a toujours été jaloux de moi, lui qui stagne dans sa maîtrise de la Force. Elle s'entête à vouloir me ramener avec elle, qu'on fuie, qu'Obi Wan peut nous aider. Elle me dit qu'elle n'a besoin que de mon amour. Seulement, même s'il est puissant et fort, mon amour ne la protégera pas ! Il n'était pas suffisant pour sauver ma mère, il ne le sera pas non plus pour sauver Padmé ! Mes nouveaux pouvoirs, oui ! J'embrasse un monde que je ne pensais pas réel. Des possibilités infinies s'ouvrent à moi simplement parce que j'ai osé faire un pas que plein d'autres n'osent pas franchir. Car ils ne sont pas assez puissants, assez forts, assez courageux. Moi, oui !

Fuir, quitter tout cela, c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut ? Elle ne comprend pas apparemment ce que je suis devenu, ce que je peux faire, ce que nous pouvons réaliser. Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher ! Je suis l'Elu, j'ai apporté la Paix à la République ! À moi tout seul ! Sans moi, ils seraient encore en train de se battre pour des miettes, des défaites. Là j'ai pu stopper la gangrène.

Je pars dans une tirade enflammée, qui vibre en moi, assouvissant ma soif de reconnaissance et de fierté que je recherchais toutes ces années passées !

Je suis plus fort que le Chancelier. Si je veux, je pourrais le renverser. L'écraser une fois qu'il m'aurait aidé, enlevant définitivement la menace qu'il représente. Je serais le nouveau chef, représenterais la Justice et la Paix, je créerais un nouvel Empire, à mon image, à notre image, ce que nous avons toujours voulu. Ce que nous avons débattu des heures durant sur Naboo lors de nos escapades cachées de tous. Et dans ce nouveau monde, nous pourrions vivre sans avoir peur du futur, sans craindre un Conseil nous interdisant de nous aimer, et même sans la terreur de la Mort.

Dans mon esprit, je vois si parfaitement ce monde, que j'en souris. Et je ne vois donc pas que Padmé recule, s'éloigne de moi avec un regard incrédule. Et voilà qu'elle me parle à nouveau d'Obi Wan ! La rage monte en moi, la colère gronde. Je ne veux plus qu'elle m'en parle ! Les Jedi sont mes ennemis maintenant ! Il fera tout pour me contrer, il fera tout pour me séparer d'elle, ne le voit-elle pas !? Elle ne doit pas à son tour se dresser face à moi !

Et voilà qu'elle pleure, me murmure dans un sanglot que je lui brise le cœur ! Elle me dit qu'elle ne peut me suivre sur cette voie… à cause d'Obi Wan sûrement ! Malgré ma colère, je sens comme une pique au fond de moi. J'ai fait tout cela pour elle, et elle me rejette pour ce que j'ai fait ? C'est de sa faute ! Elle me rejette pour ce que je compte faire ? Mais c'est toujours de sa faute ! Toutes mes actions n'étaient tournées que vers elle, que vers ce but de la sauver de mes cauchemars!

Et c'est là que je le vois, sûr de lui, encadré par l'ouverture du vaisseau de Padmé ! Obi Wan nous surplombant de toute sa hauteur ! Et elle qui me dit encore qu'elle m'aime ! Menteuse ! Ils se sont ligués contre moi, ils ont comploté pour me trouver et me tuer !

Menteuse… Mon cœur saigne, mes pensées ne sont plus que haine rageuse, mon corps réagissant violemment. Je serre son cou grâce à la Force, l'étranglant de plus en plus malgré son regard suppliant. Mais je ne vois rien. Seulement le fait qu'elle ne m'a pas compris elle non plus, qu'elle rejette tout ce que je suis devenu pour elle, qu'elle fait davantage confiance à Obi Wan qu'à moi. Ma souffrance est telle que je ne sais même plus ce que je fais… je la relâche enfin quand mon ancien maître me l'ordonne plus fermement, me ramenant à la réalité.

Je la vois par terre, inconsciente. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Un seul responsable me vient en tête et il est là, en face de moi. Comment a-t-il pu m'enlever la femme que j'aime ? Je l'accuse, en mettant toute ma haine dans ma voix :

\- Vous l'avez montée contre moi !


	8. Epilogue

_**Et voilà l'épilogue de cette histoire qui touche à sa fin. Encore un grand merci à **_**Nanthanan14**_** pour cette expérience très sympathique, et à vous de l'avoir lue! **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

J'ai mal…

Paradoxal…

C'est lui qui souffre, qui est blessé, gravement blessé, qui hurle de douleur et qui agonise devant moi, mais c'est moi qui ait l'impression de souffrir si atrocement que j'ai envie de mourir. Je tremble. Je tiens à peine debout, mais ma colère et ma douleur me permettent de ne pas m'effondrer totalement. Il m'a attaqué, aveuglé par sa rage et j'ai réagi. Je m'en veux de l'avoir fait, j'aurais sûrement moins mal si je l'avais laissé me tuer… Si le combat était à refaire, je ne bougerais pas, je le laisserais m'achever si tel était sa volonté. Alors que là, je le regarde ramper, mutilé et je tremble. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, surtout pas à lui et le cri qui sort de ma gorge est un cri du cœur.

\- Nous étions comme des frères !

J'attends un mot, une réaction. Je ne perçois que la haine et mon cœur finit de se déchirer. Machinalement, je ramasse son sabre et je cours rejoindre Padmé. Si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de mon aide, je me demande si je ne me serais pas laissé mourir avec lui tellement j'ai mal à ce moment-là, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois l'aider… en souvenir de ce frère que je viens de blesser à mort, que je laisse agoniser derrière moi, je dois l'aider. Je dois sauver sa famille.

Je remonte vite en direction du vaisseau. Je glisse mes bras sous le corps de Padmé qui gémit doucement et je cours à l'intérieur. J'ai à peine le temps d'entrer les coordonnées que je finis par m'effondrer. Mes nerfs lâchent d'un coup brusquement, les larmes et les tremblements me terrassent et je reste là, prostré, anéanti par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Un bip insistant me tire de mes réflexions. Je me relève et je reprends les commandes. Mon appareil rejoint celui de Bail Organa. Je glisse mes mains sur mes joues et mes cheveux. Je me recompose un visage digne d'un Jedi et je fais pénétrer doucement mon appareil dans le cargo.

Padmé est prise en charge, ses enfants sont en train de naître, mais je comprends aussi rapidement que tout se passe mal. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu le cœur brisé par ce qui s'est passé sur Mustafar… Elle aussi et elle se laisse mourir. À la surprise générale, elle ne met pas au monde un bébé mais deux… deux bébés qu'on me met dans les bras tour à tour, et qui me projettent à ce que je viens de perdre, consumé par le côté obscur à cause de moi.

Bail sent que je suis à deux doigts de défaillir, il pose une main sur mon épaule quand je pose la petite fille à côté de son jumeau. Il pense comme moi. Nous devons protéger ces enfants de Palpatine. Ils voulaient leur père, la Force est puissante en eux, il les voudra aussi. Je l'écoute me dire qu'il s'occupera de la petite fille. Toujours dans un état second, je hoche la tête. C'est une bonne idée, elle sera bien sur Aldébaran… Et je sais… pour le petit garçon je sais. Je vais l'emmener sur Tatooine. Il a un oncle et une tante par alliance là-bas, je sais qu'ils élèveront cette enfant avec amour et puis… il me faut un lieu pour réfléchir… un lieu pour me retirer et expier mes fautes… Tatooine sera la planète parfaite pour ça. Je veillerai sur cet enfant, je le protégerai…

Tatooine… Mon cœur se serre quand des images se bousculent dans ma tête : le sourire espiègle de mon ancien maître, la naïveté de mon futur jeune padawan… Sa poignée de main heureuse quand il m'a dit qu'il se nommait Anakin. Un tremblement me déchire de manière incontrôlée. Comme tout cela me semble venir d'une autre vie… Il était curieux, passionné. J'aurais dû en faire l'élu mais je l'ai trahi, abandonné… Une dernière larme coule sur ma joue…

\- Je l'ai perdu.

OoooOoooO

Mes sens sont brouillés. Mes pensées s'égarent. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'un tas de chairs à vif qui brûle. Extérieurement. Intérieurement. Je ne fais que souffrir. Sur cette pente brûlante je ne ressens que torture, abandon et colère.

J'entends, ou plutôt perçois, au loin mon nouveau maître qui s'est approché alors que l'ancien est parti, me laissant pour mort. Ce lâche qui a été trop faible pour m'achever lui-même, toujours attaché à ses sentiments si faux. Je n'aurais pas hésité si j'avais été à sa place… tout est de sa faute, il m'a tout volé. Je suis soulevé, il m'emmène… où, je ne sais pas, mon esprit se perd dans le néant…

La suite… si c'en est une, peut-être que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, n'est que réveils successifs entre deux râles que j'arrive à faire passer entre mes lèvres, n'est que douleurs lors de manipulations des droïdes médicaux sur mon corps supplicié, n'est qu'égarement de mon esprit… qui fait écho à mes souffrances physiques.

Je revois Padmé tomber après que je lui ai serré sa gorge avec la Force… ma colère a été si forte à ce moment. Et comme pour me répondre, une décharge de douleur me prend à nouveau, me laissant haletant, frémissant et je me perds à nouveau dans les ténèbres…

Plus tard, une minute ou une heure, je ne peux le dire, je sens des pièces qui se rajoutent peu à peu à mon corps. Les droïdes fixent des prothèses à mes jambes… je le sens, je peux à nouveau diriger cette partie de mon corps. Mes bras me reviennent aussi. Je contrôle à nouveau une partie de mon corps. Un corps qui ne brûle plus, plus par le feu du moins. Il est juste consumé par pire… la peine et le doute coulent en moi, sachant que Padmé était vivante quand je l'ai lâchée… mais j'ai senti tellement de détresse émanant d'elle. Est-elle saine et sauve ? Le sera-t-elle maintenant que je ne suis plus vers elle ? Me reviendra-t-elle ? À cette question, ma respiration me devient difficile… mon torse ne se soulève presque plus… le néant m'appelle à nouveau…

Suis-je éveillé ? Suis-je dans le coma ? Tout se mélange… le passé, le présent. Le avant, le après. Y avait-il vraiment un avant ? Ma vue floue voit approcher un masque… de plus en plus près de mon visage. Il le recouvre, j'entends un « clic », et… je respire ! Facilement, sans pression sur mon torse, sans douleurs qui compriment ma poitrine, avec facilité.

La table sur laquelle je repose bascule lentement à la verticale. Mon maître est là. Je sens sa satisfaction, sa victoire. Il me parle, me demande si je l'entends. Bien sûr ! Mais une seule question me taraude. Où est Padmé ? Est-elle sauve ?

Sa réponse est sans appel… je l'aurais tuée, dans ma colère. Je pousse des cris rageurs, ne contrôlant plus la Force qui coule en moi et je détruis tout ! Toute la salle se voit brisée, les droïdes sont démantelés, les verres explosent, mes entraves cassent. Je tombe à genoux, terrassé par le but que je n'ai pu atteindre, la promesse que je n'ai pu tenir. La vérité me fait face, impitoyable, vengeresse.

\- Je l'ai perdue…


End file.
